The Dira oneshot box:
by Alicat123
Summary: I decided to slam all my one shots into a collection. They are the same, it just looks nicer on my profile :D
1. Mess with my Shira!

Mess with my Shira!

It was the first night of the new island, the herd had found cave big enough for all of them.

However, Shira was on her own for a change, she and decided to go on stroll to explore the island

more. She had left Diego because he was sleeping, as he had no sleep for the past few days.

She would of asked him to come but didn't because she figured he probably wouldn't of wanted anyway.

Shira was taking in all the lovely sights of the island , she was now in a meadow surrounded by rocky spires shaped like animals. She counted all sorts of ones , she had even found a rock that looked even a little like Diego, she named it 'Diego's peak' because of a ledge protruding from the top which she had sat on for a rest.

She had been walking for hours now, There were two islands connecting by a rocky bridge.

One of the islands was Barron and made purely of rocky spires, unlike the island the herd had moved on, which was very lush and densely populated by exotic plants. Shira thought they were pretty cool, but it brought back something sid had mentioned to Diego. 'Your nearly got eaten by a meat eating plant' she mentally noted to ask Diego of this 'meat eating plant'.

Shira stopped at a rocky incline where she looked down to see a flowing river separating the two islands. \Her ears perked up at growling sounds. Panicking she turned to find extremely skinny Hyaenas, ther were two of them laughing away.

"well, look what we have here!" one chuckled bracing up.

Shira was getting worried now, she snarled at them, only to be insulted by laughing.

"What you guna do! Loner !" one screeched .

"want to find out?" Shira threatened

one hyaenas slowly pawned forward growling.

"lone sabers are easy!" it laughed darkly

"Alone?" a harsh deep voice announced

both turned around looking for the source

"she is hardly alone!" it bellowed.

"show yourself!" one hyaena screeched , Shira could only recognise the voice as Deigo's, but he sounded a tad deeper and more menacing the usual

"want to find out what happens when you mess with my friend" Diego snarled. He emerged from the grass, tall and proud he stood with his muscular figure gleaming with pride.

The Hyaenas whimpered at the sight because Diego dwarfed them. An almighty blood curling roar

protruded form his throat. Screaming they ran away. Diego sat with a grin and glanced at shira.

"no body mess with my shira" he laughed playfully"

Shira grew a playfull smile.

"tough guy, should do that more often, you look hot" she snickerd and ran away

Diego's eyes widened "w-wait WHAT!?" he yelled at her running after her.


	2. Love can be playfull

Love can be playful .

Diego opened his eye's blinking rapidly to flush the sleep out, he extended his forelegs to stretch his

defined muscular body. He let out a little roar as he rose from his spot. But he was interrupted by a moan underneath his left side. He glanced down to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes opening slowly.

Shira and he were sleeping at the mouth off the cave, where the others could not see them. Just for privacy's sake.

Shira giggled and wriggled underneath him pushing him on his side, so that their muzzles where not too far away from each other. She gave a few licks to his nose making him blush.

"Er good morning" Diego grinned at the sleek female.

She stopped licking his muzzle, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Why good morning Softie, Had a nice sleep?" Shira cocked and eyebrow.

Diego rested his head on his paws positioned so that his eye contact remained locked with Shira's gems.

"It was peaceful, but only because you were there. " Diego mumbled. He was never good with romantic things. But Shira only giggled even more as she wriggled underneath his paws.

"You know we should get going before sid comes back to tease you about what happened last night" Shira sighed.

"sure lets go hunt" Diego smiled as he licked In-between Shira's ears , earning a purr from her.

Diego trotted silently out the cave. With his slink companion following closely behind.

'im guna be a daddy'

Diego thought to himself. He started to get a poofy grin as Shira ran past him. She circled him cocking an eyebrow.

It has been about a week into their new home, Diego and Shira were getting along nicely. It was on the fifth day in, they had secretly confessed to each other. Somehow the Sloth known as Sid found out. And sure enough Sid tried to tease Diego because of it, only it back fired ….. a lot.

Earlier last night.

Diego was sprawled out over the floor, Shira was fast asleep curled up next to him. He had one forearm over her side. IT was all peaceful too Diego, admiring Shira for her beauty. Thought's on the future with Shira were playing on his mind. He wanted to impress her somehow...

"Oh DIEGOOO!" Sid bellowed skipping in. Great, just what he needed.

Sid threw himself on the ground in front of Diego. He took one look at Shira and then back at Diego.

"So-" Sid was cut off by Diego's paw being pressed over his mouth.

"Quiet sloth! She is sleeping, If you wake her i'll eat yo-" Diego stopped as Shira turned in her sleep and grabbed his front right paw, pulling it down and hugging it in her sleep.

Diego's expression softens. He gave a lick to the top of Shira's ears. removing his paw from sids mouth.

"Any plans for cubs? its two days in tiger season? gotten any action" Sid wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Diego eyes widened. He looked at Sid.

"you haven't been spying have you?" Diego whisper worriedly.

"Oh no tiger, i haven't. You just answered my question. Not to bad Diego old pal, first try is always the worst..." Sid trailed off as

"mmf mff fmm" Shira mumbled from underneath Diego. They both looked at her shocked, she rose from under Diego's belly.

"Diego was actually very good at it." she smirked while yawning. She rested her head back on Diego's paw.

Diego turned his head to sid. Who's mouth was open. He smirked as sid who was still staring.

he turned to Diego who was blushing. Even though he had a huge smirk.

Sid slowly made his was too the cave entrance and ran off giggling.

" Diego" Shira said.

"yeah?"

"i got your back" she smirked.

"Any luck?" Shira piped up at Diego who was swimming in the middle of the lake.

Suddenly he surfaced with a fish in-between his jaws. Shira beamed as he swam back to where she was lying.

" here's your fish kitty ." he smirked . Shira gave a quick glare at the remark, but

shrugged it off . "I remember when you told me you were 'remorseless assassin' i know your just too soft to be that any more " she giggled between mouthfuls.

"Too bad, I remember when you said I looked hot" Diego winked.

(referencing a fic I did a while back called 'mess with my shira' go on and take a look :P)

Shira's usual cool expression turned into a devious one, She finished her meal all the while avoiding eye contact with Diego.

"well, you look pretty good when your ferocious, you dont often 'flex' . Its an eyefull when you do!"

She winked.

Diego sat on his haunches eyeing his mate.

"How did you manage to keep in shape when you left your pack?" Shira questioned.

Diego shifted uncomfortably.

"er.. I built it up in the pack ages ago... and then just kept on top since then..."

Diego replied, he dared a look back at his mate. He was touchy on his figure, he was always nervous about the subject because he was very keen on building himself up in his pack, but was very self conscious .

"Well, it payed off didn't it. You do look handsome you know?" Shira blushed.

"And you look beautiful" Diego grinned. Making Shira walk up and nuzzle him.

"and your the softest sabre ever, " She giggled. Diego frowned.

"I was once told. 'Diego is a real softy when you get too know him' that was by my mums friend, I used to babysit you know? Yeah her name was Elisha, she sort of adopted me when my mother passed away, did the whole clean me up when I got into a scrap sort of speak..." Diego was interrupted when Shira came back from a deep thought.

"What do you think about having kids?" Shira asked, deep in thought. Diego frowned. unphased by her sudden curiosity

"the thought crossed my mind many times to be honest."

"really?!" Shira asked enthusiastic. Diego licked her ear.

"yeah, I think it would be really nice. They could use Sid as a punch bag" They both laughed.

"Hey guys!"

both tigers groaned

"Hey sid" they both said in unison. Diego gave a glare at sid, slinking back into a bush.

"hey, put your legs to good use and lets get out of here before sid comes back." Shira said suggestively.

"want to race?" Diego grinned

"that wont be fare I will win" She giggled pulling her tongue out at him.

"ill always be quicker !" he said playfully , shira's eyes opened at that remark .

" oh really ?" she questioned getting ready to pounce .

she wiggled her body flat to the ground . Diego was ready this time . he ran off quick as lightning . Shira looked in shock as he left her in the dust .

"oh no , not this time " she laughed as she ran after Diego .

it had been ten minutes of Shira 'trying to find Diego ' She decided to take a quick break so she headed for the river they were previously at.

, she laid down next to the river bank and took a sip of water . she laps it with her tongue , gracefully. Unlike Diego who just wolf's it down.

she chuckled at the thought of that . she snapped her head up at the sound of twigs snapping , she narrowed her eyes .

An orange figure sprang out of the foliage , taking Shira by surprise.

she panicked at first , but the tackle wasn't hard , but sort of . Gentle.

"well its not a fierce bear ... but only one thing" she giggled

"my remorseless assassin !" she yelled looking up at a smiling Diego . she gave him a few reassuring licks on the noes .

Diego let out a little pur as he got off Shira . he then turned and stuttered " i - i didn't hurt you ? did I . because I hoped I wasn't ruff ..."

Shira sat on her hind legs and looked at Diego with a confused expression ,

"no ! course not !"

"good , just you know . not used to pinning you down its always you pinning me down " He swiftly replied laughing.

"but you did a pretty good job with that jump" Shira replied.

Diego smirked nuzzling her.

"Hey, we should get back to the herd." Diego said, glancing at the moon.

Shira planted her head in Diego's chest and sighed.

"Fine"

With that the two sabres took a stroll back to the herd. After a short trek, they came to the caves opening. Diego peeped his head around the corner to see his friends all asleep, he gave a sigh of relief as Sid was actually asleep.

He flopped on the ground, sprawling out on his side. He stretched his legs out yawning in the process.

She chuckled and walked over to him, she sloped down next to him so that she was

next to his side. She wriggled her head underneath his front paws. She gave him a long lick underneath his neck. This must have tickled Diego slightly because he started laughing.

"never knew I was ticklish there..." he trailed off stretching his fore arm over Shira.

It was late at night, and Shira could not sleep. She constantly had a thing on her mind.

She amused herself by randomly scratching Diego's cheek gaining purrs from him.

She was half way through doing It again when his eyes shot open.

'oops, a little ruff I guess' Shira thought.

"Couldn't sleep too?" he deeply chuckled. Shira's humoured expression turned into a shocked one.

"W-wait... you were awake the whole time!" she gasped. Diego smirked and licked in between her ears.

"yeah" he grinned. Shira slowly got up and exited the cave.

"wana come for a walk?" Shira innocently asked, she had a tone that was almost begging Diego to accompany her. He didn't hesitate.

"Sure thing kitty" He smiled, He raised from his position and walked after Shira.

But she bolted into the woods. It was like earlier, apart from Shira wanted round two.

Diego sprang forward and followed her trails to the same lake. He skidded to a stop where the trails seemed to just vanish. He sniffed the ground wearily, he knew she was somewhere. But just the matter of FINDING her! He thought aloud. And before he could react, Shira pounced from the hedge and collied with him sending him flying into the water. He resurfaced spluttering and coughing.

"ha I win. Call it even?" Shira mocked standing with one paw raised.

Diego smirked and started to swim into the middle taking Shira off guard.

"Nope, point to me. I win. I can swim." Diego laughed swimming in circles.

Shira sat down at the side.  
"What makes you thing I cant?" Shira raised an eyebrow. Then realised her mistake as Diego evily grinned and swam towards her.

"er, Diego! Do not even think about it!" She yelled backing up into a bush.

Too late. Before she knew it Diego had pulled her in, he placed his paw underneath her keeping her buoyant.

"Easy, claw and kick. Like hunting. Just pretend your stalking the prey" Diego stated demonstrating with his free paw.

Shira tried, but failed.

"if I said Sid taught me, is that motivation?" he laughed. Shira turning her waterlogged head to Diego.

"look, I don't like swimming anyway. Teach me other time please. Pluss I came out here to tell you something." Shira gasped.

Diego suddenly softens a bit. He held her jaw above the water. And swam to the shore.

"oh yeah sorry..." he licked his mates ruffled fur down.  
"no worries, anyway..." She grabbed Diego by his tooth and flung him on his side,

landing on top so that she was sat on him ,she smirked at his eyes which were locked with hers.

"You wanted to tell me something." he cheekily grinned. Shira placed her paws next to his head.

"guess what?" She giggled. Diego pretended to think

"What?" he grinned, showing his teeth. Shira lowered her face so she could feel his breath on her noes.  
"Your guna be a daddy" she smiled giving him a lick on the noes. Diego returned the favour flipping her off him and pinning her down. He began nuzzling and licking her face and noes thoroughly.

"ok! I get it your happy" She laughed swatting at him. He fell on her rolling on his side grasping shira pulling her on top again.

"Oh shira! Were going to be parents! How could you not have told me sooner! I knew we were official mates but I never knew that … well you know what I mean right.?"

he questioned. Shira nodded her head. And pressed it into his chest. He stroked her side.

It was bliss until a small sound off laughter was heard from behind the bush.

Both tigers looked at the source.

"SID!"


	3. Never again

**Warning contains graphic violence **

Diego could feel the harsh winds in the back of his throat, his eyes were stinging due to the pure bitterness of the harsh sub zero winds.

He kept his gaze on the horizon. Anxiously he waited with his comrades. He was pressed against a snowy embankments up on a ledge. They kept still, pressing themselves into the snow. He was a young pack warrior, who had sneaked his way into the war in which his farther was participating in.

His mother was intent on keeping him in the cave. But he had managed to sneak out and persuade his farther into letting him get a bite of action.

He was now waiting for the rival pack to appear in his sights, he had been told that the sabres closest tend to be on the receiving end. This was after he had been put up front.

It had been a few minutes now and all of the sabers were getting impatient.

Diego however was keen on setting his eyes first on what his farther and grandfather's had to face in combat. But Diego never really could not have been prepared for what horrors were to come.

Distant snarls were heard, Diego braced as his eyes shot straight open searching for the enemy. His breath was the only thing to make a noise, which made Diego grow slightly weary. He gently rose from his current position and crawled forward.

"are they there?" a voice whispered from behind him. Diego's gaze narrowed as rival pack members came to view. His heart pounded, and he started to feel unnerved.

"yes" Diego replied quietly. Realization came into place, he started to crawl back down next to a fellow pack member.

" everyone rise" a dark voice croaked. Without hesitation, they all rose from their current positions.

"on my command, sprint to the enemy, make no sound. But I want your best war cry when we engage." Diego's farther explained.

"GO!"

With the command, all sabers ran without a sound. Like orange ghost's. They pelted for the enemy. There were in total, forty pack members.

Diego's heart was pounding as he could make out figures in the distance.

Fear flooded around his mind fearing for the worst. Thoughts of what happened if they caught you after the battle, fear of being killed. The whole experience was surreal, Diego wasn't going to die today. He was the son of a Sabre war chief, and was going to make him proud. The enemy was in sight now, He saw his chance and pounced on the unsuspecting male, a death-defying roar came from his throat as he sank his claws into his side.

As if time went completely still, he looked at his victim. Words could not describe his feeling. Guilt? He did not know. Diego was totally oblivious to the war cry's and death around him. He just looked at his victim. He wasn't dead,

but just looking with fear up at Diego. He looked merciful at the victim.

Slowly Diego rose from his victim, he yanked at his scruff to get him on his feet.

"go" He yelled . His ears went flat, as the other sabre questionably looked upon him. As quick as a flash he bolted for the woods.

Diego looked around at the other rival pack members running for their lives.

They were dragging their dead with them, sprinting and yelling commands at each other to escape Diego's comrades.

He looked around, it seemed everything was in slow motion. A loud noise brought him back to his senses as a sabre latched hold off Diego's neck and flung him to a rock. Deluded and confused he stared dagger into his attackers quickly shook out of his daze. The attacker made a dash for a killing blow when Diego hooked his claw and tor a chunk out of his neck. Dead.

Diego rubbed his neck, it was all surreal. He wished it was a dream, but it

wasn't. He was wounded badly, but he didn't care. All his life he had an ambition to be a warrior like his farther. He had reconsidered this now, seeing what sabre life was really like. He was blind up until now.

"Diego?" a soft female voice called. Diego blinked, snapping back to reality.

"You were telling me about your pack?" She edged on.

"im sorry, I zoned out a little remembering..." He sighed.

Diego was at next to his friend Shira. Laying closely together on a rock next to a fire.

He didn't want to tell her, but he simply said.

"to be honest, Never again Shira. The things I saw and did. Will stick with me for the rest of my life. It never clicked for me, I never liked being in a pack. The reason is I opened my eyes to what it was really like, about how harsh life can be for you when in a pack. Never again"


	4. Peach tree

"uncle Diego! Wake up!" peaches whispered vigorously poking his side, she was in the herds cave. It was outside a forest where it overlooked a lake. The sun set and rose from there, and the herd loved it. Diego opened one eye at the sound of Peaches yelling, he yawned and stretched his forearm's out grunting in the process.

"what's the matter peach" he groaned raising up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Shira managed to get stuck" she looked nervous biting her lip as she spoke.

Diego couldn't help but laugh, he looked back at peach and cleared his throat embarrassed from his sudden outbreak

"She was getting some fruit for me and well least to say she got stuck." peaches giggled at that.

Diego perked his ears and grew a smile

"so you why dont you get manny or Ellie?" Diego questioned

peaches looked around

"they cant reach" she sniggered, she began to walk out the cave

"and I thought it would be funny if I got you to get her down, its only fair. She gives you grief about being soft"

Diego ran up besides peaches and gave her a bropaw

"well, did you tell her im coming to get her down?" Diego smirked

"hell yeah" peaches laughed.

After a short trek later , Diego couldn't be more happier with the sight.

Shira was at the top of a huge peach tree, clinging on with a 'dont say a thing' look.

"So , been chasing birds up a tree?" Diego laughed, he soon shut up when Shira shot a glare that would make grown men cry .

"just come and get me down!" she snapped. Diego turned to peaches and shrugged. She giggled and walked off.

"Peaches told me you tried to get fruit for her and, wait a minuet ! Your a brilliant climber. How on earth can you not get down?" Diego stated wearily , he was planning the best way to do it without it being too awkward position for her.

"im gunna fall if I move, and I cant! Im s-scared of heights" she yelled becoming impatient.

Diego now knew things he could use against her, but somehow he didn't want too.

He began using his forearms to grasp onto a huge branch, using his upper strength he pulled himself up. He then jumped to the main trunk and clawed his way up to Shira.

To Diego's surprise Shira was in fact shaking, so she must of really been scared.

"Diego please get me down" she begged, Diego perched himself on a branch casually

"don't worry, captain softie to the rescue" he chuckled trying to calm her down.

"well I got three options for ya, we fall into the river and we swim back , you can hold onto me while I climb down or I can grab you by the scruff and do it like a cub?" Diego laughed at the last part. Shira looked at Diego deciding on what she wanted to do.

"ok so I cant swim , I don't want to be carried like a cub, so ill climb on your back" she simply said.

Diego slowly made his way to her, he offered his paw for her. She looked at it first, despise written all over her face. Then she looked him in the eye, and slowly grabbed his paw.

Diego was surprised at how soft they were. He grabbed her underbelly and slid her on his back.

"now hold on" Diego wearily grunted judging whether to jump into the river or risk the fall.

"wh-" before she had time to finish, Diego leaped from the top straight down to the river, Shira clung for dear life as Diego plummeted in the icy cold water. His eyes widened

"JEEZE! Miss-judged the coldness" he yelled. He frantically used all his might to keep afloat in the middle while he looked for the embankments.

"all right Shira, retract the claws!" Diego yelled back at Shira who was now, frozen still.

She shook out of her trance and pulled her claws out revealing scratches. Being in the position she was in now, she used her forearms to hold around Diego's chest. He tensed at first but eased off as she pushed her head in the back of his scruff.

Diego used his will power to reach a near bank in which he dragged Shira off his back and onto the land.

Shira rushed to Diego to help him out. She grabbed him by his scruff and pulled, She sat back and watched as the male rose from his position and smirk.

Shira swatted him. She glared at him.

"Your and idiot you know?!" she yelled. Diego was rubbing his side where shira had dug her claws in previously.

Diego tensed, and sat up.

"im cold wet and bleeding. You are unharmed and safe . you hit me for saving you twice" Diego sated, putting emphasis in the 'twice' part.

Shira looked at the ground, then back up to Diego.

"T-thanks Diego" she stuttered.

She took her paw and smoothed down the fur on Diego where it had been ruffled and scratched.

"im sorry too" Shira softly said. Diego shook the water off his coat.

"doesn't matter, what matters is that your safe" he smiled at her, she looked unsure at first searching for an answer in his eyes.

"what kind of male sabre are you?" she giggled, Diego's ears perked up.

"A lazy soft one!" He chuckled.

Shira grew a frown but then smiled.

"yes, but think of this. What kind of sabre rescues someone who teases them about being soft from a fifty metre drop, then plunges head first into sub zero waters that could sweep away mammoths with me on your back while along swimming against currents faster then yourself" Shira stated, looking in awe at him. He blushed.  
Shira couldn't take it, she needed to do something. She couldn't do anything without it being soppy, hell if she cared. 'here goes nothing' she thought

She grappled Diego by a his front right sabre and pulled him into a kiss. What was seconds felt like hours.

She released him, 'he looked... cute' she thought. He had a huge grin and was still dripping wet.

"err- erm. Thanks I guess" Diego stuttered. Shira pushed him on his side and sat surveying his scratched sides. She bent down and sniffed them, she then began braiding his wound.

Diego felt a pang of happiness spread across his body, Shira's touch was mesmerizing, his eyes began to slowly shut.

Shira stopped and smirked at Diego who was now asleep and purring.

"you are the cutest, bravest guy I have ever met, im not even sure that is possible" She giggled to herself. She then rested over Diego's back resting her head over his back feeling his upper body slowly raise up and down to his breathing pattern. She soon fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Sabre tears

It had been one day since the arrival of the herd, everyone had settled in nicely. Crash and Eddie were causing mischief, granny had found other pensioners to hang with and Sid was being Sid .

Manny and Ellie had let Peaches have a little leash on her freedom, and Ellie was becoming very fond on the herds newest member. Shira , she was handling life better than ever, constantly keeping herself amused with running, hunting and having fun … with Diego.

It was very early in the morning, the sun still had not risen. Everyone was asleep in the herds cave. Except for Diego. He was finding it very difficult to even get a 'peacefull' sleep. He had been getting lots of nightmares recently, and had on numerous occasions woken up in a frenzy of paws and roaring. In which all the herd was unaware because Diego slept in front on the cave entrance.

no body new why, no body dared ask.

Diego's ears were twitching franticly, his claw's retracting from their sheaths.

His eyes shot wide open, panting franticly he jumped into a pounce position.

Panicing, he shot glances at all the herd members. He sighed in relief as he could make out all the herd members. Diego rubbed his eyes from the sleep and made his way out the cave.

Shira had seen Diego's unfortunate wakeup and decided to follow him, she had been worried for Diego. He seemed like such a straight forward soft male. But as she spent more time with him, his true side became more and more apparent each day. He was incredibly soft, but was a extremely tough saber from sids story's like fighting dinosaur and saving Sid, Eddie and Crash in the Valley flood. He had a golden heart and was very muscular, but he didn't show his rouged side much, because he was always slouched. Shira assumed this is down to the sheer fact Diego didn't care about pride any more.

But infact that was the complete opposite.

She had been following Diego for a while now, judging by the trail he was probably going to the lake. Shira caught sight of and opening in the trees to see Diego perched on top of a rock overlooking the lake, she quietly made her way around so her presence was unknown. Something seemed very odd about Diego he was just laying on the rock , head on paws saying nothing , just staring into the sunrise. Shira got closer now and could see Diego's face.

She studied the sabre even more to find he was, crying. Diego of all creatures, crying ? Shira couldn't believe it. But he wasn't crying loudly, just sniffling to himself .

"guess you found me" he croaked wiping his eyes. The sudden speech from Diego startled her.

He turned to face her, his face looked of a frighted cub.

"Diego what is wrong, you woke up with night terrors again, I saw you." Shira exclaimed in a soft tone. Diego stuttered a sigh, Shira jumped up and layed next to him, making sure she was nor to near of too far away.

"I dont know about you, but when a sabre wakes up screaming his head off every morning and night, it doesn't mean anything good" Shira exclaimed lowering her eye contact to get Diego to look at her.

"well, I really don't want to say anything because it's not a nice story." Diego coldly stated. Shira could tell it wasn't anything recent, but in fact whatever Diego was dreaming about, scared the hell into him.

She was taken back by this remark.

"Diego , come clean. Tell me." Shira stated, she was intrigued about the male, she needed to know.

"promise you will not tell the herd" he sheepishly replied

"Come on Diego when have I ever done something like that" Shira chuckled sarcasticly , Diego wasn't impressed.

"I mean it" he said flatly Shira looked up at him

"i have been having dreams on my past, least to say. They are horrid memories,

of my sisters, my mother and father. I had a simple sabre life, causing mischief and havoc with my siblings in my pack, I was the oldest out of eleven sisters.

I was Their big brother, the brother where the other cubs wouldnt bully because I was there 'big brother'" Diego chuckled at that last part.

"eleven sisters !" Shira gasped , Diego nodded

"and why wouldn't they go anywhere near you ?" Shira raised an eyebrow.

"I had a big reputation, I was the fighter of the pack" noticing shira's expression grew on her face. He carried on.

"I was top fighter, know body messed with me, and I couldn't walk anywhere without some giggly girl with a two sided face ask me out. But one day I was asleep when I heard war cry's in the faint distance. I managed to find the source, our pack got invaded by humans. I was too late, all my sisters had run for their lives and it was all up to seven pack members , myself my dad and my mother and a few others, without warning they came back in numbers, this time taking away my mother and father and me with them, the kept us in cages for a while until my mother died of starvation and my dad, well he had been made into a coat. Knowing my mother had died for us and now they were wearing her ." There was pure anger in his voice now , he cut out before his full aggression kicked in. he slumped into heap in the floor and sighed again.

"Diego, that was in the past . What are your nightmares about?" Shira explained softly as she rested next to him, this time her pelt was touching Diegos side.

"I was there when they skinned them both. I had to take revenge, I new I had too" he was now welling up again

"and thats were the baby came in with you and manny?" Shira added, she was getting upset now, at how Diego had kept all this to himself.

"yeah, but there is bigger picture behind everything. You see I could've gone back to my pack hundreds of times, I chose not too." Diego finished

"and whys that?" Shira questioned

"i have a family here, I and wouldn't want to trade it for the world" he smiled

Shira turned to him

"i have a similar story all thought I got thrown out of my pack" she sighed

"why?" Diego followed looking into her deep blue eyes

"because of my fur dummy !" she chucked like it obvious.

Diego raised an eye brow. Then smirked

"well where I come from, you would get too much attention." Diego laughed

"and whys that?" getting the jist of what he was getting at. Starteld Diego stuttered

"n-know reason, just you know, I don't think they would throw you out for your fur, I mean ..." Diego was trailing now

"its ugly" she teased

"no! What! that is crazy ..." Diego fired back

"so what do you mean by too much attention" she enjoyed teasing him

"your beautiful" he snapped quickly. He shifted his gaze to hers

Shiras's jaw couldn't of hit the ground any deeper. Diego grew a smirk, blushing he piped up.  
"I didnt know how to put it..." he was stopped by a warm sensation on his ear.

Shira had nipped his left ear and licked it.

"your not that bad yourself, softie" she chuckled rolling on her side so her head was just underneath Diego's head.

She was now pressed against his side, she let out a yawn. "you know, we are not that alike, we have both been through black and blue, been second in command."

Shira sleepily muffled from under Diego's neck, she was trying to get comfy.

Diego pulled her closer under his arm earning a squeak from Shira, she was taken back by his strength, she was now curled up under Diego s front left side.

"i know" Diego yawned.

The next morning Diego woke up, very relaxed and satisfied for some reason.

It was midday. Diego was confused at first, but quickly diverted his attention to a soft feeling on his front paw.

"Shira" he breathed

and from the on, Diego was never troubled by his past again.


	6. Unexpected happenings

Shira could smell the male, it made her senses go into a frenzy. She had been sent to kill this intruding saber by the pack leader. The scouts reported a fast moving tanned saber. There was a problem with this. They told Shira, because it moved quickly, it would be a female. Shira only realized the mistake she made when the females scent turned out to be a males. Judging by the pace, he was travelling down the canyon in a hurry. So she had to be quick. She didn't really want to tangle with this male, although she had not seen him yet. She could tell he was probably bigger, because tanned sabers from the south were usually bigger then any female sabers from the north. Males too.

She was perched on a rock peering down at a dusty path, which lead straight from the canyon.

She heard the sound of heavy panting and paws slamming against the ground. But it got slower and slower. But she kept herself pressed into the rock which gave her an advantage on her ambush.

The paws hammering the earth now came to a stop. She was desperate to see what was happening, but retained herself. It had been five minutes now, so she peered through the top of the rock.

Nothing.

She scanned the scenery looking for the saber, but only noticed his prints. It lead straight into the jungle.

'crap' she thought, leaping down from her hiding place. She carefully prowled her way to the prints, constantly sniffing the air. No trace. She came too the starting print, sniffing it. She stuck out her lounge in disgust.

"Smells like you have been running around for a while." she told herself. She placed her paw inside of the print, Her paws were no where as big as his. Her heart sank. If she went back to say she couldn't fight him, she would be killed. Better try to ambush him.

She made her way into the jungle.

"how can one saber get away that quick..." she was interrupted from her thoughts, her nose was flaring up again.

As quick as a flash she dove straight into the vegetation next to her.

Silence.

The sound of paws pounding the earth came even louder than before. Shira guessed right, the male had been trying to find her. She cursed herself for being so clumsy.

The saber skidded to a stop. He sat on his haunches, peering around.

This was the first time Shira managed to get a look at the saber. He was a big, tanned saber with a white underbelly.

He had muscular shoulders and legs. All his features screamed 'cold blooded killer' at her. Even his teeth, they were huge! Twelve inch teeth. Shira shuddered at the thought of those beauties piercing through her. She was ready to pounce, until the male's eyes glanced over at her, not at her though.

They were an unusual green, slightly scary too. But his gaze was distant. Almost like he was making sure no one was watching. Suddenly he sighed deeply and slumped over, holding his side.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed slamming his paws rapidly into the ground.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" he screamed again rolling on his back.

Shira cocked an eyebrow at his odd behavior. Not like an average male...

"now you done it Diego, now they aint guna find you AGAIN!" he yelled slamming his head into his paws. He rolled over, screeching this time. Shira chuckled,

"he is a nut job!" She mentally laughed. But her smile turned into a solemn one, as she saw why he screaming the second time.

He had been badly injured on his underbelly. A deep gash ran from the top corner to his bottom. He breathed heavily as he struggled to rise again.

"ok, only ten miles to go.." the saber told himself as he shook himself out of his pain.

He was up again. Shira thought differently, she crawled slowly so she was near. So close she could possibly breath on him. She didn't know why he couldn't smell her. But she used it too her advantage. His nose was dry, and his wound had a nasty infection. But it didn't seem to bother him much. He stopped, sitting back again. His ears were forward. Alert at something.

But before Shira knew it, the male had grabbed her scruff and slammed her in-front of him. Where he forced his claws into her pelt.

"why have you been following me hmmm? Think im defenseless hmmm? Next time stop breathing loudly! an-" he was cut off as Shira had kicked his wound close too his chest causing him to cough up blood everywhere. He shakily lunged away shaking himself, choking on his own blood.

He continued choking. Satisfied, Shira readied a pounce...but could not bring herself to kill him.

He was obviously lost, ill and wounded. A saber such as himself shouldn't die like this, and it wouldn't be logical.

"where you from, buck tooth.?" Shira menacingly asked snarling. He continued choking blood.

She didn't feel like ripping him too shreds any more. She felt slightly sorry for the male.

He wiped his mouth and spat the remaining blood out.

"non of your concern." he coldly stated. Shira braced. Readying for a fight.

"Where is your pack!" she demanded.

He stared daggers into her, making her feel uncomfortable. He sat back.

"i know im trespassing but-"

"WHERE!" she yelled.

"Dead"

She looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell whether he was lying. Usually she could. But she just could not crack this nutcase.

"All dead."

she remained silent. She felt guilt rushing through her body. She had to be strong.

"let me re-define this. What was your packs name.?"

"I was with Soto's pack from up south."

Shira nodded,she could tell he wasn't lying about that. The sabers trained by pulling trees in south packs. Hence his muscular appearance.

"And my names Diego. Im not your enemy. Im simply lost,Wounded and extremely pissed off. Now if you are my enemy, I will rip your throat out. But if you aren't. Then please just let me go. I have been through a lot of shit recently" He sighed almost giving up in exhaustion to the argument.

Shira thought. She could attack, but she would probably get killed. But this saber needed help.

"What happened?" she asked casually sitting on her haunches. He sighed, almost relieved.

"im sorry, but thanks." He said.

"for what?" Shira asked cocking one eyebrow. His sudden niceness made her weary.

"not killing me!" he laughed like it was obvious.

Shira was wrong, this saber was nice. Compared to the rest of them.

"very funny nutcase" She sarcastically laughed. His eyes perked up.

"Nutcase?" he asked.

"i saw your little episode." She laughed. Shira's strong nature was coming back now.

His ears drooped.

"err... I-im in a bad place at the moment." he trailed off. His gaze wasn't threatening any more. More sad. It made Shira sad too.

" oh... listen, you are way out from the south. You might as-well come back to the pack. They could use someone like you." Shira cocked her head sideways, admiring his body.

He coughed awkwardly. Shira was brought back too her senses.

"Err, whats your Name?"he asked bowing his head.

"Shira, I came from Chernkovs pack." She informed.

Diego licked his side. It was worse then it was before. Shira's kick opened it up again.

" I got to face facts, I can't go back. I hate pack life. And im done for. I would be killed. " he beckoned his paw to his side. Shira's ears dropped, she knew why all too well.

"there is no need to worry! Our pack can take care of you... er... yeah!" she smiled.

Diego laughed shaking his head.

"Don't give me that,im not lost. I sorta knew where I was going. " He croaked, clearing his throat.

"wow, your soft" Shira managed to chuckle. She hated feeling like this. Pitty and guilt.

"no im not, I was attacked. By thirteen of them. Damn it! They got the jump on me. You should see the others though.."he trailed off into an evil chuckle.

"then the father came and …. yeah" he finished.

Shira sarcastically laughed.

"Yeah, looks like he won." Diego nodded.

"So,... what happens next?"

"what?" Shira asked confused .Diego slapped his paw on his face.

"Your pack?"

"oh... im not sure. I think I will just not go back... " she trailed off into an inaudible tone.

"Why?" Diego asked confused. Shira shifted uncomfortably.

"well, it will mean going back to taking orders, talking like a warrior again and being a pack ma-"

she was cut off by Diego.

"Wana come with me? I could use a nice person to talk too. Your nice company." He exclaimed, his tone was strangely soothing. He had the sort of personality that could keep her entertained for hours.  
"wow, your so Soft!." she giggled. That was a first, she never giggled like that in front of a guy before. She only sneered in disgrace as they hit on her.

"Is that a yes?"

Shira pretended to make a long decision, she smiled and nodded.

"I would like that softie" she beamed. She scooted closer to Diego.

He smiled. Thats when she looked him in his eyes. It was a dazzling green, not scary but welcoming. She came to realization. This male Diego had shown such a positive attitude towards her. When you get past his sharp saber personality, he was a nice guy. Good looking too.

She sort of liked him already.

'must be something about sensitive, softie's like him' She mentally laughed.

"So are we on to nicknames already? Ultimate cheese. How about kitty for you?" He laughed.

"don't push it mister." she sternly said. Rising from her spot and walking with Diego in the distance.

"just wait until I tell you about my weird assortment of friends..." Diego's voice trailed off.


	7. thanks :3

OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

2000+ views (all together)

If i knew you all. I would give you all a high five.

:D


End file.
